


It's a Wet World, Harry Dresden

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mini case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid monster, stupid lake, stupid Murphy with her scary accuracy with her gun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wet World, Harry Dresden

**Author's Note:**

> Cuttlefish-Ninja gave me the prompts in a dark moment of writer's block. 
> 
> Amazingly, writing fanfiction doesn't mean that I own the Dresden Files. There would be less fridging if it was mine.

My head bobbed above the surface of the friggin' cold lake water. Remains of the monster floated around me. The smell of fire and dead tuna were heavy in the air and it was going to stick to me for the next few days.

"The hell?" I shouted, my arms and legs flailing to keep me afloat. "What the hell, Murphy?"

She waved at me from the shore of Lake Michigan, her smile wide and the sunlight bouncing off her sunglasses. She twirled her fancy gun and holstered it in way that would make Clint Eastwood proud.

"Sorry, Dresden," she drawled. "But it's all water under the bridge." She motioned her hands into fingers guns and pointed them at me. "Pow."

I cursed and grumbled as I doggy-paddled back to land. My heavy and reliable coat and boots were making things difficult, my staff was somewhere inside the dead kraken, and this was shaping up to be a bad Saturday.

Stars and freaking stones—that thing ate my staff! I had to get up before dawn, and a kraken ate my staff! Where's the respect? What's wrong with this world? And where was the trophy!?

I shakily stood up and Murphy offered her arm to help me. "You okay?" she asked, the amusement was gone from her face. "You hit the water pretty hard."

"Join us for next week to see the continuing adventures of Harry Dresden." I situated Murphy in font of me and I used her head to rest mine on. The sun made her hair pleasantly warm. "Will he or will he not get paid?"

She playfully elbowed me in the ribs. "Get off me, Andre the Giant. You're freezing wet, and you smell like dead fish."

"Have pity on me," I said. "I risked my life for this case."

"You jumped on the back of an angry kraken and tried to beat it with your staff so that you could find a trophy."

"Exactly. I did something very brave and I still can't find the trophy." I fumbled through my soggy coat pockets and found some mud from the lake, more lake water, and a thimble that was a part of the missing trophy. "Wanna try again?"


End file.
